


Slayer/Hayden compilation

by Anonymous



Category: Doom (Video Games), Doom Eternal - Fandom
Genre: Digital Art, Doom Eternal Spoilers, M/M, Top Doom Slayer, slayer is trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Doodle comics, heavy Eternal spoilers.
Relationships: Doom Slayer/Samuel Hayden
Comments: 13
Kudos: 284
Collections: Anonymous





	Slayer/Hayden compilation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I AM the original artist & the trans guy on twitter/tumblr, I don't necessarily need the anon status since this is just a place for backup to me, but AO3 didn't have a private posting system. If proof is needed just @ me when you found the original post.

*longer

Below are Eternal spoilers:

* * *

I too want to date celestial beings that turned into a big robot husband

**Author's Note:**

> the coffin scene back in 2016 is ruining me now their entire dynamic changed to guardian angel/chosen one, im literally so weak


End file.
